


Coffee Muses

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe ftw, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky is the muse, Fluff, M/M, all the fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tbh my own prompt: Person A loves to draw Person B for some reason secretly but Person B finds the drawings and oMF loves them?? ? Guess what making this Stucky goodbye for 2 hours</p>
<p>I regret nothing</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>AU!Stucky where Artist!Steve finds his muse in a coffee shop waiter and gets obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Muses

Steve found pure _joy_ in drawing.

The moment his pencil made contact with paper he felt the ecstatic feeling drown him. 6 in the morning or 6 in the evening, anytime anywhere, he feels himself get enthralled by the art of sketching. He's never had a real muse before, usually he'd conjure something up from his extensive imagination but that faithful day in the coffee shop near his college made his life all the better.

"Hello sir, would you like me to take your order yet?"

A voice, sweet as honey yet thick as molasses filled Steve's headphone free ear and he was immediately ripped away from the drawing of the plate and cup arrangements in front of him to the god-like human the melodic voice belonged to.

Steve attempted to put a sentence together but before long he found himself staring into the man's ocean filled eyes and scanning the tanned yet crisp skin and letting his eyes paint across the canvas of pure _beauty_ that stood in his presence.

The male's features were perfect, stoic and sharp yet he had the softest eyes and smile that made Steve almost lose his mind.

After maybe a solid 30 seconds of Steve just staring, the waiter (he assumed) cleared his throat but soon after started to laugh under his breath, shaking his head and tucking his notepad back into the apron pocket of his, looking around to see if the coast was clear quickly before seating himself into the seat across from Steve, the smile never leaving his face as he noticed Steve's gaze following his movements, confusion residing in his handsome features.

"Staring much?"

The man quipped, resting his chin in his open hands, letting himself stare at Steve for a moment himself.

Steve knew he was good looking, sure. But the man who had chosen to sit with him was maybe the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

All he wanted to do then and there was to either kiss him or draw him. He chose the latter.

Steve nodded slightly and paused for a moment, flipping his sketchpad page to a clean and fresh one, digging into his bag situated next to him for a fine tip black pen, humming as he found it, uncapping it and quickly documenting the main structure that was the man's facial feature. Sharp cheekbones, thin yet supple lips, sharp jaw tones, doe-like eyes that were as clear as a fresh waterbank, and dark hair that was seemingly tied back into some tight ponytail of sorts.

"I like to stare at beautiful things. But only if they don't mind, of course." Steve said back casually, looking down and away from the man to clean up his rough sketch, making sure to capture the right features for later editing.

Though it's not like Steve could forget what this man looked like. He notices the built and broad shoulders, his body type very similar to Steve's if not as built. There was stubble lining his chin and cheeks, travelling till his mid-neck. Details Steve made sure to sketch down before another clearing of the throat was heard and Steve snapped out of his drawing trance, eyes slowly meeting with the other man's.

"Can I at least know what you're doing? Drawing?"

Steve let the voice take over his senses for a brief moment before shrugging it off, smiling genuinely. "Yes yes, I'm drawing you. It's just... You have perfect features. And it's just this one time, for my Visual Arts class. Been looking for a subject for a month."

The unnamed man just nodded, the rest of his body as still as stone as if he were a statue, a statue for Steve's needs.

"Okay. By the way, I'm James. You can call me Bucky, though." Steve just grinned from ear to ear, switching his focus back to his portrait and hummed at how much he'd gotten done in at least 5 minutes.

"Steve, Steve Rogers. Glad I can title this with your name instead of 'Mysterious handsome guy', really."

Bucky laughed gently and grabbed his notepad and pen once again, jotting down something before sliding it to Steve's side of the table, standing up quickly and sending one last smile to Steve before trotting away. Steve paused in staring after the man and glanced down at the scrawled out numbers, almost over the moom noticing it was a phone number.

' _Well, I know what I'm doing later..'_

 

~~~

 

It's been a while, that's all Steve knows.

He doesn't tend to pay attention to time or space when he's in a drawing mood. And he's been in the mood for weeks. He's been stuck on his muse, as well. As he does sometimes.

But it's easy when the muse is something like a bucket or his dorm room or something that isn't living.

But when it's a beautiful human such as Bucky Barnes, it gets weird. Steve draws him a lot. And by a lot, really mean a lot _a lot_. Like he's almost at the end of his second sketchbook filled with Bucky sketches and portraits and aesthetic drawings.

It's all Bucky and Steve isn't ashamed to show how infatuated he is with this marvelous specimen.

Except with the specimen _himself_. No way in hell would Steve show Bucky his drawings, maybe the first ever one he drew because he said that was for a class so he understood, but these sketches aren't for classes anymore.

Sure Steve handed some in from time to time for extra credit but 9 times out of 10, it was for his own pleasure.

His own _passion_.

Drawing Bucky at the coffee shop seemed like a hobby now in itself.

"Drawing again, Steve? What is it this time? Lemme guess, the cat across the street? Or the coffee mug half empty."

Steve tilted his head away from his intense drawing session to the waiter he had just been sketching at the other table making some witty comment Steve didn't quite pick up on. Nonetheless, Steve quickly flipped the page, cursing the fact he'd already started doodling Bucky's torso there, since he needed to practice drawing the prosthetic Buck wore on his left arm some more.

'Good job, Rogers. Good freaking job.' Shutting the notebook entirely and placing it on the table, Steve shot a short smile before standing up, bumping the table with his knee with a thud, a held back and awkward groan leaving the blonde man before shaking it off and coughing into a fist, side stepping Bucky to get past.

"All of the above? Yeah, I'll be right back. Bladder duties are callin'!" Mentally slapping himself, Steve rushed away to find the toilet as he heard Bucky's angelic laugh behind him.

As Steve left, Bucky laughed a moment longer and took a seat across from Steve's briefly, needing to call down from his high yet his eyes soon landed on the tattered notebook.

A quick glance around before he found him reaching for the sketchpad, fingers dancing along the front happily before flipping it open, the very first portrait of himself staring up at him and he gaped for a second.

' _Shit, he's so good.._ ', Bucky thought to himself in disbelief as he continued to flip through the notebook, slowing down in his browsing as he noticed something..

' _Wait, these are all of... Me? And they're good?_ '

"What are you doing?"

A panicked voice emerged from behind the dark-haired male seated and he spun around, surprise soon glossing over into embarrassment. He was caught in the act. Should he confront Steve?

"I was just-- Uh-- Looking?" Bucky so uncooly stuttered, clenching his eyes shut as he felt his cheeks and neck heat up aggressively.

Steve quickly gathered his notebook and hid it away, face filled with shame and embarrassment of his own before biting down on his lip.

"How...much did you see?"

"A lot? Yeah, quite a lot really." Steve groaned and flopped back into his seat, cursing himself without really using any curse words and buried his face in his hands momentarily.

"I'm so so so so sorry, I know it's creepy and I'll get it if you never wanna talk to me again but -"

Bucky started to shake his head, a small laugh escaping him and he properly interrupted Steve's sad rambling.

"No no, they were...so fucking cute."

"Language. And wait, cute? Really?"

"Yeah, really. You're fucking amazing and I'm sorta... _really_ flattered you chose to draw me so detailed and honestly beautiful."

Steve could feel the blush creeping on his face but he pushed that back, distracting himself by staring at Bucky's beautifully reddened face and chuckled under his breath.

"I'm pretty flattered you didn't get completely freaked out by me sketchpad filled with your face." They both laughed this time, filling the warm space with happy laughter and in this euphoric moment, Steve reached over and took Bucky's hand in his, making sure it was his eight to make Buck as comfortable as possible. Bucky got the message and gave a soft squeeze to Steve's hand, and they stayed in that comfortable silence for the rest of the night.

_Well not the rest of it, after Steve took Bucky back to his empty dorm for the night.._

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I regret nothing. Almost 2 AM and this is the second Stucky fanfic I wrote tonight can I get a what the fuck¿ I need an intervention but whatever idk you can follow my tumblr maybe damned-if-i-do-stuck.tumblr.com


End file.
